


Эти маленькие животные смотрят на меня, - встревоженно скрипит Маюри.

by moody_flooder



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Эти маленькие животные смотрят на меня, - встревоженно скрипит Маюри.

\- Эти маленькие животные смотрят на меня, - встревоженно скрипит Маюри.  
Урахара пытается вспомнить, результаты каких именно экспериментов могут бродить сейчас по его магазинчику, но уже спустя миг расслабляется:  
\- А, дети, что ли?  
Во время первой встречи Маюри предложил пустить их на опыты, Дзинта предложил пустить Маюри на футбольный мяч, Урахара хмыкнул "а что, было бы забавно", и так вооруженный нейтралитет был достигнут.  
Правда, неприятно было, когда Уруру впервые, прибежав на стоны Урахары, застала их в компрометирующей позе и выхватила свою базуку. Мебель на кухне пришлось менять всю; Маюри, к счастью, успел развоплотиться. Правда, его тень так и осталась жидкой, и с тех пор он носит ее в бутылке.


End file.
